Strangers like us
by Rorry Lamb
Summary: She is the sun: Radiant and lively, a glowing ball of energy and light so pure that nothing could corrupt it. He is the moon: Distant, cool, collected. Yet they loved one another with such a passion that nothing, no force of nature man made or no, could tear them apart.


"Asami-kun!"

The sixteen year old smiled as she ran through the airport to her family. She scooped Ami up first. The youngest daughter of the Hinamori family squealed happily as Asami gleefully swung her around.

"You've gotten so big!" Asami exclaimed, and she had. It had been two years since she had last seen her family.

Ami beamed happily, Asami set her on the ground and turned to Amu. Asami and Amu looked the most alike. They both had pink hair- although Asami's was much longer and wavier- and the same sharp features, but where Amu had amber eyes, Asami had eyes the color of summer grass.

"Hello Amu, how are you?" Asami implored, pulling the younger girl into a fierce hug.

"I'm fine... It's a good thing you're back... It was troublesome cleaning your room."

Asami chuckled, her sister's abrasive ness was nothing to be suprised by. Asami turned to her parents. Her parents smiled and held their arms open to recieve thier daughter. Once all of them had been greeted Asami allowed herself to be led through the airport.

"How was the Americas?" Her mom asked.

"I enjoyed it for the most part," Asami admitted, "I missed you guys... I think you would have liked California, it's warm and there are nice people there for the most part."

"... Did you enjoy the performing arts school?" Amu questioned nonchalantly.

"So cool and spicy!" Her parents yelled spastically.

Amsami fondly rolled her eyes before turning to her sister. "Yes, I did. You would have loved it there, Amu-kun."

Amu's lip twitched. The ride back to their house was relatively normal. Her parents asked about her trip and the people she had met, Ami asked if she had brought back anything for her- and Asami had, of course- and Amu would occasionally chime in about something.

"You're room is still down the hall... School starts tomorrow." Amu stated as she helped Asami carry her bags to Asami's room.

"I know," Asami smiled, "I'm going to be helping out there."

Amu looked surprised. "R-Really, Asami-kun?"

"Well yeah. I finished my schooling early, and I got a call from the principle... Don't you want me, Amu-chan?" Asami asked, her large green eyes growing evern larger and watery.

"I-I... O-of course, I want you!"

"Great," Asami giggled, "We'll be seeing each other tomorrow at school then."

With that Asami grabbed her bags and skipped off to her room, leaving a sputtering and confused, but secretly thrilled, Amu behind. It hadn't changed. The bed was pushed against the wall by the window, it's dark blue covers smoothed down, the dresser was still covered with old papers and CD's, her keyboard sat in one corner beside the desk, the wardrobe- although empty- was not dust covered, and the bookshelf was filled with books. Home.

Asami quickly shut the door, ran over to her bed, sat down, then oh so carefully emptied the bag of its contents. Three eggs rolled onto the bed. The first egg was a pale pink in color with that appeared to be ribbons wrapping around the surface, the second was a maroon in color with silver words written in a language Asami couldn't make out- do to the size of which it was written- around it, and the third was a beautiful golden color with several stars scattered across the surface.

"Alright," She whispered, "You can come out now."

As soon as the words escaped her lips, the eggs cracked open and three little Chara's flew into the air. The first to be born had been Rin: A chara character with black hair, maroon eyes- which were covered by glasses- and an adorable black and maroon school girl outfit, Rin had been born from Asami's unquenchable thirst for knowledge. The second was Yui: a chara with dark pink hair- pulled back into a classical bun at the top of her head- a cute little white tutu with pink and silver accents, and a pair of white pointe shoes, she had been born because of Asami's dream to be a world renounced dancer- ballet was her more preferred style but she rather enjoyed the tango and hip hop as well- from the deepest depths of her heart... She also wanted to be a performer... Which is where the thrid and final chara character came from. Mai was a sweet little chara with large golden eyes, golden blonde hair, and she donned a pair of shorts, a gold top, black boots, and a cute little black head band.

"Is this your home, Asami-chan?" Mai implored, excitedly floating around the room.

"It's our home now." Asami replied.

The three chara's squealed happily before shooting around the room. Yui, however, stopped and placed a quick kiss on the tip of Asami's nose. She allowed the three chara characters to explore the room while she began to unpack.

"Asami-chan! You're glasses!"

Asami smiled, "Thank you, Rin." She chirped while excepting the perscription glasses from the genius chara.

Two hours later, Asamu found herself at the dinner table, handing out presents to each of the family members. For her father, Asami had gotten him a new camera, for her mother: A pearl necklace, for Ami: A new doll, and for Amu: a silver charm braclet.

"...Thanks... I love it." Amu said, trying to clasp the bracelet around her slim wrist.

"Here." Asami smiled, taking the bracelet and hooking it around her sister's wrist.

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?" Their mom asked. '

"Early. I need to speak with a few of the teachers."

It wasn't a total lie. Asami did need to speak with one of the teachers, the founder of the guardians club, for he was the one who had contacted her to begin with. Asami smiled into her drink, she liked that man, she really did, sure he was a bit to mysterious and yes he gave out bull shit stories to kids who found the Planetarium but Asami didn't mind.

"Do you want a ride?" Her dad asked.

"Nah, I want to walk."

That was the end of that. The small family lapsed into a comfortable silence, then dinner was over. Asami helped her mother with the dishes before she ran up stairs to her room with a hand full of cookies and some milk.

"You're books are amazing, but do you have any on Astrophysics?" Rin implored as she looked up from the overly large book she had some how managed to move from the book case to the bed.

"No... I can pick some up for us, if you'd like." She offered.

"Be sure that you do." Rin replied, pushing her little glasses back up her nose.

Asami chuckled. Her bed looked appealing, oh so appealing... Asami nodded, grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top, and fled to the restroom only to return five minutes later with her hair brushed out and ready for bed.

"Alright, I have to get some sleep. Stay up as long as you'd like but remember Ami might be able to see you so stay in the bedroom or away from her's... Be careful of Amu as well." Asami mumbled as she climbed under the heavy comforter.

Yui and Mai were quick to flee from the room, Rin, however, stayed behind a moment to watch as her bearer slipped into a deep sleep before kissing her nose and flying from the room.

That night Asami dreamt of dark blue eyes and a smirk. SHe dreamt of warm- although calloused- hands and gentle touches. That night Asami dreamt of whispered words, and tender embraces. That night she woke with a start with heavy breaths and the strange feeling that something was missing. She couldn't get back to sleep after that.


End file.
